Under the Mistletoe (1701Movies Human Style)
Lyrics: * Ron Stoppable: There's a feeling I'm getting, I just can't explain, * Makin' me glad tonight. * Maybe it's Christmas, maybe the snow, * Maybe the mistletoe. * Jasmine: There's a secret I'm keepin', that no one can hear, * A feeling deep in my heart. * Maybe this Christmas my true love will show, * Under the mistletoe. * Both: Jolly ol' St. Nicholas before the night is through * There's something very special that I'd like to say to you: * Merry, merry Christmas I'd like you to know * Tammy: I'm hoping that I meet someone under the mistletoe. * Ron Stoppable: Now there's a crowd at the party * Jasmine: Our friends are all here * Both: Everyone's warm and bright * Jasmine: Maybe I'll meet him where hearts are aglow * Under the mistletoe. * Ron Stoppable: Maybe I'll just stand here and no one will know * I'm under the mistletoe. * Ron Stoppable: Boy, this party sure is crowded! Hey, wait a minute! There's Christmas cookies over there! Let's go get some, Pikachu! * Pikachu: Pika! * Jasmine: Hi, Ron. * Ron Stoppable: Oh. Hi, Jasmine. * Jasmine: Great party, huh? * Ron Stoppable: Yeah. We were just going to get something to eat. * Jasmine: Hey, did you see Lita? * Ron Stoppable: Yeah. Maybe you should go tell Professor Utonium. * Jasmine: Maybe not. * Ron Stoppable: Anyway, can we squeeze past you? We're pretty hungry. * Jasmine: Oh, sure. Okay. Um...Ahh! * Ron Stoppable: Jolly ol' St. Nicholas * Jasmine: (Jolly ol' St. Nicholas) * Ron Stoppable: Before the night is through * Jasmine: (Before the night is through) * Ron Stoppable: There's something very special that * Jasmine: (There's something very special that) * Ron Stoppable: I'd like to say to you * Jasmine: (I'd like to say to you) * Ron Stoppable: Merry, merry Christmas * Both: I'd like you to know * Ron Stoppable: I'm hoping that I don't get caught under the mistletoe. * Jasmine: There a crowd at the party * Ron Stoppable: Our friends are all here * Both: Everyone's warm and bright * Jasmine: Maybe he'll find out you just never know * Both: Under the mistletoe. * Ron Stoppable: Maybe I'll stand here maybe I'll go. * Jasmine: Maybe this Christmas I might let him know. * Ron Stoppable: Maybe this Christmas I just might get-- Uh-oh. * Jasmine: Hi, Ron. Did you get something to eat? * Ron Stoppable: Uh, yeah. * Jasmine: Um, Ron. Did you realize we're standing under the mistletoe? * Ron Stoppable: Huh? Waaa! * Jasmine: Ron! Where are you going? * Ron Stoppable: Uh, I'm getting some Christmas cookies! * Jasmine: You just got some cookies! * Ron Stoppable: Yeah, I know! Come on, Pikachu! * Jasmine: What's his problem, Pikachu? * Pikachu: Pika-pika! * Ron Stoppable: Come on, Pikachu! * Jasmine: Ron, look out for the... * Ron Stoppable: Waaa! * Tammy: Never mind. Category:Christmas Music Videos Category:Music videos Category:Music Video Spoofs Category:Music Video Tributes Category:Music Videos Category:1701Movies Category:Pokemon Songs